DE 19638667 C2 describes a semiconductor component which emits mixed-colored light. A luminescence conversion element has the effect that part of the emitted radiation having a wavelength of less than 520 nm is absorbed and emitted in a longer-wave range. The luminescence conversion element can at least partly consist of a transparent epoxy resin. It is provided with a fluorescent phosphor, for example, with Y3Al5O12:Ce3+, Y3Ga5O12:Ce3+, Y(Al,Ga)5O12:Ce3+, Y(Al,Ga)5O12:Tb3+, Sc3Al5O12:Ce3+, Sc3Ga5O12:Ce3+, Sc(Al,Ga)5O12:Ce3+, Sc(Al,Ga)5O12:Tb3+, La3Al5O12:Ce3+, La3Ga5O12:Ce3+, La(Al,Ga)5O12:Ce3+, La(Al,Ga)5O12:Tb3+, SrS:Ce3+, Na,SrS:Ce3+, Cl,SrS:CeCl3,CaS:Ce3+, SrSe:Ce3+, CaGa2S4:Ce3+, SrGa2S4:Ce3+,YAlO3: Ce3+, YGaO3:Ce3+, Y(Al,Ga)O3:Ce3+, ScAlO3:Ce3+, ScGaO3:Ce3+, Sc(Al,Ga)O3:Ce3+, LaAlO3: Ce3+, LaGaO3:Ce3+, La(Al,Ga)O3:Ce3+, Y2SiO5:Ce3+,Sc2SiO5:Ce3+ or La2SiO5:Ce3+.
A luminescence conversion element can also be formed from silicone. However, in that case, the problem occurs that heat generated by the light-emitting diode is dissipated only to an insufficient extent. Moreover, phosphors sensitive to moisture are suitable only to a limited extent for use in a semipermeable silicone membrane.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a novel conversion element for light-emitting diodes with use of photoluminescence and an associated production method.